The Asking For Help Job
by MissSmurphE
Summary: Parker has questions and only Eliot can answer them. E/P smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so new fic! Wow haven't written one in a while...**

**This one is EliotxParker from Leverage. Smut and angst and cuteness and whatever I feel like :)**

**R&R appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage or any characters. If I did, Parker and Eliot would already be together and this story would be an episode. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"But Sophie!" Parker almost whined. "I need help!"

They were seated at Sophie's kitchen table, just the two of them. Parker had arrived at Sophie's apartment before Sophie had gotten home, through the open bedroom window. They had just finished a big case and were getting some down time before they had to get back to being the good guys.

"Parker, listen to me," Sophie tried to calm her down. "You'll be fine."

"But I don't actually know _how_ to do it."

"How to go on a date? Parker, Hardison likes you. He won't mind if you're a little awkward. Everyone is."

Parker huffed. This was not how she had planned this conversation. She felt uneasy talking about something so personal to someone else, but it was Sophie. Romantic extraordinaire.

"I mean," Parker shifted in her seat, "how do I kiss?"

Sophie looked up with a funny expression on her face. "You've never kissed anyone before?"

"Well I have. But not anyone that I really wanted to kiss. And I never really liked it before."

Sophie smiled slowly at Parker. "Oh darling. It's very simple. You'll be fine. Now I need my beauty sleep!"

Sophie stood, ushering Parker into her bedroom and to the window.

"But Sophie!" Parker tried again while buckling herself into her harness. "Please?"

"Parker, I'm not going to show you. Ask someone who can," Sophie said before tipping Parker out the window.

Parker fell for a few seconds enjoying the sudden wind in her hair. She went back up to the roof where she had left her things thinking about who she could ask for advice. Not Archie, and definitely not Nate. She could only think of one more name.

* * *

Parker landed on Eliot's roof a few seconds later. She was nervous about what he would say to her proposition. She wasn't quite used to the asking-for-help thing. She climbed down to Eliot's floor, looking into the living room window. She saw him in the kitchen, across the apartment and knocked softly.

Eliot's eyes flew up immediately to Parker, smiling when he realized it was her. He put down the knife he was using and came over to the window. She was perched on the ledge outside the glass, dressed in a tight all black one piece and knee high black boots.

"You usually just come in," Eliot said, opening the window for her. "What's up?"

"Uh," Parker stalled. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. She tried to think about how Eliot would feel. And about how Hardison would feel if he found out. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

Eliot almost laughed at the puzzled expression Parker had on her face.

"Well while you're thinking about it, I've just made pasta. Want some?"

Parker nodded absently and followed Eliot back to his kitchen. She hopped up onto one of the stools and placed her head in her hands.

"Eliot," Parker tried for the second time.

"Yeah?" Eliot glanced at her as he was serving the spaghetti into two bowls.

"I need advice."

"What about Parker?" Eliot asked, slightly more intrigued. Parker wasn't one to usually ask for advice.

"I don't… I don't know how to kiss."

Eliot stopped, his hands resting on the counter in front of him. He didn't really want to think of where this was going, but he had an idea. One that might not be totally accurate. He pushed the though aside. At least, until Parker said, "So I was hoping you could teach me."

They stayed there, Parker trying to keep breathing to a minimum as she waited for Eliot's response.

"Parker, you know that Hardison wouldn't be happy to find out that anything happened between us."

"What do you mean? Nothing's gonna happen. You're just going to kiss me then tell me how to get better."

"That's what I meant Parker," Eliot growled, his hands now gripping the counter. He couldn't believe this was what she was asking him. He couldn't believe he was so happy about it-or so turned on.

"Please Eliot. Sophie said she wouldn't teach me and there's no one else!"

The image of Sophie and Parker kissing suddenly appeared in his mind and he had to work very hard to get it out before responding to her.

"Alright, Parker," Eliot gave in. "I'll help you."

* * *

They sat at Eliot's dining table, making small talk and eating. Parker had suggested they pretend to actually be on a date so that she could get used to having to talk to only one person for an extended period of time.

"So how many people have you killed?" Parker asked during the next moment of silence.

Eliot put down his fork. He was trying to be patient with her but he was on the last straw of conversation with her.

"Dammit Parker," he snapped. "You don't just ask someone that!"

"Oh," Parker hesitated, a little confused. "Not on a date or not ever?"

"Not ever. If someone wants you to know something, they'll tell you."

Parker nodded and took the last bite off pasta into her mouth. Eliot really was an amazing cook. She chewed slowly, savouring the taste and looked at him. He was looking down into his bowl, but she could see the glimmer of his bright blue eyes, and she was suddenly bothered by a strand of hair that had fallen in front of them. Without thinking, she reached over and brushed it aside.

She felt Eliot tense at the contact and then relax almost immediately. He looked up at her, their eyes locking and Parker elt her insides warm up. It passed quickly though and seeing that she was done her meal, Eliot grabbed the dishes and placed them in the kitchen.

"What next?" Parker asked, eager to move on from whatever had just happened between them.

"Uh well we can skip the driving part. Unless you are uncomfortable being in a car…" Parker shook her head furiously and he chuckled. "Then I guess it's time for me to drop you at home."

"And this is when we kiss?"

"Yes Parker," Eliot sighed, trying to keep his voice monotone even though his heart was racing.

Parker stood from the table and walked over to him, keeping a foot of separation between them. She looked into his eyes again, feeling the heat in her stomach come back.

Slowly, she leaned forward. Eliot's hand came up to cup her cheek and she pushed into his hand slightly. He brought his lips down to hers and she immediately relaxed. Whatever tension she had been holding onto was gone and all she could think about at that moment was his lips moving gently against hers. The heat in her stomach turned to butterflies and she almost smiled because it felt so funny.

All too soon, Eliot pulled away, looking into her eyes almost as if he was asking a question. And Parker knew the answer.

She brought her lips back to his fiercely and she through her arms around his neck. She moaned as he pulled her closer to him, one hand on her lower back and a hand in her hair.

His tongue grazed her lips and she opened her mouth, granting him access. She leaned into him even more, taking over control and walking him back to his couch, their lips never separating. Once she knew the back of his knees had hit the couch she pushed him down onto it. They both felt the cold air on their bodies where the other used to be and Parker soon tried to fix that.

She straddled Eliot and felt his growing erection against her. It felt so good that she ground her hips down against him, causing both of them to moan. Eliot ran his hands up Parker's body feeling her tight thighs, her flat stomach and finally resting on her firm breasts.

He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was, with her messed up hair and shining eyes. And he couldn't help but be afraid that he was so turned on by it.

Parker leaned back down and kissed him deeply, enjoying how he made her feel. They fit together, like puzzle pieces, his hands perfect on her hips, pushing her deeper onto him. And her hands in his hair, like they had always meant to be there.

Parker moaned loudly into Eliot's mouth, grinding herself into him and realized she needed more. She wanted him everywhere. She needed Eliot on top of her and inside her and she wished that he would never stop. It felt so good.

Eliot's mind was going fuzzy. The way Parker felt on him, the way she kissed him, and touched him almost made him go insane. He wanted her so badly.

"God Parker," Eliot said huskily as she kissed down his throat and began undoing his shirt. But then a thought struck him and he cursed at himself for letting it get this far.

Parker was going on a date with Hardison! Tomorrow! What was he thinking? He couldn't do this with her. Not here, not now.

"Parker," Eliot said, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her slightly away from him. "Stop."

She pouted and leaned back slightly, pushing her hips even harder onto Eliot's cock. He had to close his eyes and take a deep breath from the sensation of it. From the possibility of what might happen if he were to ignore the voice of reason.

"We can't do this.," Eliot continued. "You're going on a date with Hardison tomorrow and if he ever found out…"

Eliot let the sentence trail off, letting Parker think of her own answer for how Hardison might feel.

"But it feels good, Eliot," she pouted again.

"I know, darlin'," he said, almost laughing. "But now you get to feel good with Hardison."

At this realization, Eliot began to shut down. He didn't know why, but the thought of Parker with Hardinson and not him didn't sit right in his stomach. Eliot ignored the word _jealous_ but couldn't help but think that Parker should just stay in his apartment, and never leave. They could continue what they were doing when Eliot's conscience broke in.

Parker sighed and got up off Eliot's lap. She fixed her hair and walked over to the window where her rope and harness were.

She paused and turned back to him, seeing that he was still sitting on the couch, watching her. "I think I'll just kiss Hardison. I won't do anything else. It might scare him, I think."

Eliot half-chuckled half-growled at her as he stood up and walked to Parker. He stopped right in front of her and pulled her back towards him, his lips pressing against hers softly. The kiss lasted only a second before he stepped back from her and said quietly, "Have fun."

Parker stared at him as he walked into his bedroom, resisting the urge to follow him. Silently, she hooked herself in and fell out the window.

* * *

**I'll update soon! Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay new chapter! And this time it's smut :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage or any of the characters. If I did Parker and Eliot would be together and this would be an episode.**

* * *

It was nearly midnight and Eliot had just finished a workout. He needed something to get his mind off what he knew might be happening at any moment.

Hardison and Parker. Kissing.

Eliot couldn't stand the thought and so he took out all his pent up anger and frustration on a heavy sack hanging from the ceiling.

Eliot got into the shower, washing quickly and feeling the hot water on his sore body. The image of Parker on top of him kept popping up, only to be squashed by the image of Parker on top of Hardison. He turned off the water violently and stepped out of the shower. He dried, brushed his hair and put on flannel bottoms.

He walked out of the bathroom when he saw the light on in his living room. He walked over carefully and paused when he heard quiet sniffling from the couch.

"Parker?" Eliot asked, walking around the couch and seeing her curled up in a little ball. She wore a strikingly sexy black dress and her hair and makeup looked like they would have been incredible except for the fact that her mascara was running down her cheeks and her hair was clearly very windblown. As he looked at her, a new and sudden anger built up in his throat.

"What did he do?" Eliot growled. "Did he hurt you?"

Parker looked up at Eliot, scared and amazed at the passion she saw in his eyes. She wiped her own and sat up.

"No," Parker reassured him. "Hardison didn't hurt me. But…"

"What is it Parker?" Eliot softened his voice, and sitting down next to her, let her lean into his shoulder.

"It's just that I… I did it wrong Eliot. I didn't kiss him right. It was all wrong!"

Eliot shook his head. "What do you mean Parker? Believe me from personal experience that you are a fine kisser. Excellent even." He left out the part that he had never felt so good than when she kissed him.

Parker stood up. She quickly wiped away what was left of the mascara streaking her cheeks and took a deep breath.

"Fine," Parker said stubbornly. "I'll show you." She motioned for him to stand as well and he did so slowly.

Parker took a step towards him and said quietly, "So we get to my house, well one of them, and we're standing on my porch and I lean forward, just like I did with you, and…"

She didn't finish her sentence because at that moment her lips met Eliot's, her hands instinctively going to his damp hair, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her close. Their lips moved together for a few seconds before Parker shook her head and stepped away.

"No, wait," she said. "That's wrong."

"It felt pretty right to me," Eliot said huskily.

"But that's what's wrong Eliot! It doesn't feel like that when I kissed Hardison."

Eliot flinched at the mention of Parker and Hardison kissing but then realized what she was saying.

"What does it feel like when you kiss me?" Eliot asked, taking a step towards her so that they were almost touching.

Parker looked down at Eliot's bare chest, wanting to place her hands on his muscular arms, feel them wrap around her again. "It feels like butterflies. In my stomach. And they tickle and feel good. And it feels like electricity. In my head and toes. And it feels better than cracking a brand new safe."

By the time Parker has finished talking, Eliot's hand had found its way to the back her neck. Parker leaned towards him their mouths meeting halfway and she felt everything that she had just told him.

Eliot's hands went to the zipper of her dress and soon it was on the floor. He groaned when he saw that she had nothing else on underneath that dress. Parker's hands slid up and down his bare arms as her mouth hungrily devoured his. He held her tightly and lifted her so that her legs wrapped around his waist. Eliot started walking towards his bedroom and Parker clung to him like he was the only thing that could keep her stable.

Eliot gently bit Parker's lower lip and a moan escaped her lips that sent Eliot wild. He kissed down her throat, to her chest. Desire filled the two of them as Eliot fell backwards onto the bed, Parker on top and in control of the situation.

"I think you're over dressed Eliot," Parker said, her voice husky with lust. She reached down and pulled his flannel bottoms and boxers down at the same time, Eliot lifting his hips slightly to help her.

She kissed down his neck and onto his chest. She licked one nipple and then the other, feeling a thrill run through her body when she heard the growl he made. She kissed and licked her way down until she was positioned over his erection. She licked the tip and then glanced up to see Eliot's face. He had his eyes squeezed tight and his breathing came short and shallow.

Parker went back down, this time putting as much of Eliot as she could in her mouth.

"God Parker," Eliot moaned loudly.

She hummed slightly at his words, earning another growl from Eliot as she bobbed her head up and down. She felt Eliot's hands come to rest on her head, grabbing her hair. She bobbed faster, taking in more of him until he was begging.

"Parker if you don't want me to cum in your mouth, stop now," he growled.

She ignored him though and with a final groan he exploded into her mouth. She swallowed greedily, loving his taste. She continued to lick him softly until he pulled her back up to him, their noses touching.

"My turn," Eliot said, out of breath, but with a mischievous glint in his eye. He flipped them over and supporting him with his hands on either side of her head, Eliot kissed Parker deeply.

Copying Parker, he made his way down her neck and onto her breasts. She moaned when he took one hardened nipple into his mouth and rolled the other one under his thumb. He switched, tasting her other nipple and she arched against him, wanting more.

He kissed down her toned stomach and focused his attention on her thighs. Eliot loved the contrast between his dark, rough hands and her slim and pale legs. He lifted one leg and put the crook of her knee over his shoulder, spreading her legs wide and placing his hands around her hips.

Eliot planted his mouth where Parker needed him most and he heard her gasp when he found her bundle of nerves. He swirled his tongue slowly around it and she squirmed in his hands.

"Eliot, please…" Parker pleaded.

He obliged, sticking his tongue deep inside her. He inserted a finger to join his tongue and pumped them into her, gaining speed. Parker almost screamed at the sensation.

And then she did scream, exploding with pleasure. Parker rode the high as Eliot continued to lick up her juices.

He kissed his way back up to her until their mouths were playing again and Parker moaned when she tasted herself on his tongue.

He parted from her quickly to grab a condom and slide it on. Then Eliot positioned himself between her legs and in one swift movement, entered her.

"God Parker you're so tight," Eliot groaned as his erection grew even more inside her. He stayed still for a few seconds, allowing Parker to adjust herself to him, and then began pumping slowly in and out of her.

She met him with every thrust and wrapped her legs around his waist. He leaned down to kiss her and using the momentum, Parker flipped them so she was on top. Eliot moaned at how she contracted around him when she laughed.

Parker started riding Eliot, picking up their rhythm. His hands were on her waist driving her deeper onto him. Soon their breathing became heavy and a layer of sweat covered them both. Parker could feel another explosion coming on, starting in her stomach and moving to her chest, and finally to her head. Their movements became less in sync, both being carried forward by their bodies, their minds being left behind.

And then Parker came around Eliot, yelling out his name and riding her orgasm on him. The contraction around him sent him over the edge as well.

Parker collapsed on top of him, panting hard. "See, that was right."

Eliot chuckled and Parker rolled off of him so that he could throw out the condom.

He slid back into bed and Parker wrapped herself around him, her head on his shoulder. Their breathing slowed and Eliot was almost asleep when he heard Parker speak.

"Eliot?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah darlin'."

"Hardison asked me out again."

* * *

**Da-da-da-daaaa... Sorry for the cliff hanger. :)**

**Thanks for reading! R&Rs are loved!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so long I had a busy week… I hope yours was better than mine! I took a mini break from this to write another smutty one shot Eliot/Parker fic. It's called "I Dated A Lot of Models" based on The Runway Job. Check it out if you want!**

**Anyways, here's the new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage or any of the characters. If I did, Parker and Eliot would be together and this would be an episode.**

* * *

The team was sitting in their headquarters as Hardison told them about a new job. Nate had called early that morning and asked Eliot to meet a client with him. An older woman had come to them because of a corrupt lawyer, Johnny Moore. She wanted to sue her old employer and had paid thousands of dollars up front for Moore to get her the most money possible out of the case. Turns out he was getting paid off by the companies to lose the cases he was working on. Now the Leverage team had to catch him in the act and take him for all he was worth.

Eliot had arrived before Parker and they now sat without touching on the couch. Eliot didn't think the team suspected anything. Except maybe Sophie who had barely missed the growl Eliot gave when Hardison started making googly eyes at Parker. Eliot had to stop himself from grabbing Parker and pulling her away from him. On the plus side, Eliot didn't see Parker react to Hardison, so she was oblivious or just wasn't interested.

"Alright so we're going with the Apple Pie Scam," Nate said. "So Eliot, Parker, we're going to need you two to be the lifeguards and Sophie and I will be the tourists. Hardison you'll be with Lucille."

"Hell yeah, baby!" Hardison said, smiling and nodding his head.

"Who is this baby you're referring to?" Nate asked, earning a groan from the other team. They all stood and got prepared for the job to come. Eliot went to his closet and started grabbing things he would need.

"We get to be lifeguards," Parker whispered in Eliot's ear, startling him.

"Dammit, Parker!" Eliot whirled around to face her. "You can't just sneak up on people like that!"

Parker was so close to him, that Eliot could feel her breath on his neck. It made his skin prickle and tingle where he could feel the warm air coming from her mouth. He looked at her lips. So soft and smooth, and he briefly flashed back to the previous night. Her body so soft and smooth. How she felt around him.

"What should I say to Hardison?" Parker asked bluntly, snapping him out of his trance.

"Why are you asking me?" Eliot snapped. "Go ask Sophie for relationship advice."

"I already did, remember?" Parker shook her head. "That's why I came to you. I trust you, Eliot. And I feel better around you."

"Well you need to make that decision for yourself Parker. And I don't want to be dragged around if you can't make a decision fast enough." Eliot walked away with his bag full of equipment, leaving Parker standing alone.

* * *

"Eliot, are you in position?" Nate said over the coms. Eliot sat up in a lifeguard chair, overlooking the sandy beach and the blue water.

"Ready," Eliot responded.

He looked to his right, where Parker sat in her own lifeguard chair, and sighed. He didn't know what to do about this girl. It had always been hard for him to express anything he was feeling. That's why he loved cooking so much. It was like expressing without actually doing any talking. But maybe that's why he felt so right with Parker. He didn't need to talk for her to know how he was feeling, what he was doing. That's why their jobs went so well when they were paired up. They worked like a well-oiled machine.

He could see Parker clearly from where he was. She looked incredible in the cliché, red, life-guarding bathing suit. Eliot stared at the curve of her back as she relaxed in the sun, her golden hair flowing over her shoulders. How good it would feel to have his hands on that back, his fingers tangled in her hair.

Eliot was brought out of his daydream for the second time that day, but this time by Nate's voice, "Alright Eliot, the mark is in place. Go Sophie and Parker."

Immediately, Sophie, who was out in the water, started splashing around and pretended she was drowning. Parker leapt down from her post and swam out to Sophie, dragging her back into shore. As they reached the shore Eliot heard Sophie, both in his com and from across the beach, screaming about suing the whole institute of lifeguards. If there was such a thing.

"Incoming," Eliot said as he watched the mark get up from sunbathing and walk towards Sophie and Parker.

"Hi Miss…?" Johnny Moore looked at Sophie.

"Harper," Sophie said in a thick New Jersey accent. "Rosie Harper."

"Well, Miss Harper, I heard you talking about suing this group of lifeguards and I think I could help…"

* * *

The job had gone smoothly, Johnny Moore had been hooked from the first moment and hadn't had any time to even think about what was happening to him.

The team had decided to celebrate and Eliot was cooking. They all sat at Nate's dining table laughing and eating and drinking. At the end of the evening they were saying their good-byes and walking out the of the headquarters. Parker was walking towards her car when Hardison caught up with her.

"Hey girl," he smiled. "So I was thinking I could pick you up tomorrow, you know?"

Parker paused, not quite sure how to respond. It was like she knew how she felt but she didn't know how to say it.

"Hardison?" Parker asked.

"Yeah?"

"I can't go out with you again," she said in a rush.

"Why not?" Hardison asked, looking confused. "We had fun the first time."

"I just… I just can't, okay?" Parker turned and walked quickly to her car, pulling out and leaving Hardison looking after her.

* * *

Parker arrived at Eliot's in no time at all. He seemed a little taken aback that she had used the front door to enter his apartment this time, but could tell that something was off with her. He decided to let her tell him when she was ready.

They sat on Eliot's couch, watching some sort of spy action film. Parker was getting mad at all the mistakes they were making and she kept swearing at the television. At a slow moment in the film, Parker tilted her head to look at Eliot and said, "I choose you. I told Hardison I couldn't go out with him again."

Eliot smiled and nodded. "I'm glad Parker."

"Eliot?" she spoke again. "I'm worried."

"About what darlin'?" He pulled his arm around her, holding her just a little tighter, and she snuggled into his shoulder.

Parker took a deep breath and said, "About how this might change the team."

"Why's it gotta change the team?" he asked. Although she didn't specify what _it _was, Eliot had a feeling that she was talking about what was happening between them at that moment.

"I don't know, but I don't want it to." Parker shrugged and turned back to the movie.

A few minutes later she pushed herself into a fully seated position and faced Eliot.

"But what if it does change the team."

Eliot grabbed the remote and paused the movie, focusing his attention on her.

"Remember when Sophie and Nate got together?" Eliot asked her. "We just wanted to know what kind of thing was going on with them. Where they were in relation to the rest of us. 'Cause we've gotta watch each other's backs. No matter who it is. But I promise that I will never let anything happen to you."

Parker gave Eliot a small smile. He might not think that he was the best with words, but it made her happy when he used so many in such a nice way.

"But I'm scared, Eliot. I don't want the team to be different around us and I… I don't want you to be in any more danger because of me."

"This is scary for me too, Parker. And honestly, I feel like I might lose you at any moment when you're not completely safe in my arms. But I think we can do this and I think the team will be supportive. I mean, Nate and Sophie didn't change anything."

Parker leaned back into his shoulder, smiling and much more content.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I should be thanking you, Parker," Eliot said and kissed the top of her head.

"What for?" she looked at him, puzzled.

"For being here with me."

She snuggled into his side, feeling the warmth of his body against hers and the perfect fit of his arm around her shoulders. Parker felt safe and comfortable and home.

* * *

**Sorry, no smut this time... :P Thanks for reading! And thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the best! **

**xoxo**


End file.
